Calendar Girl
by Rae Calendar
Summary: A collage graduate comes to Sunnydale in search of a man mention in a lost letter from her impossible to locate aunt. But when that man turns out to be Giles lives change, old wounds are re-opened and new feelings arise. *CHAPTER TWO NOW POSTED*
1. Arriving

This is my first ever Buffy fic so please be kind. It's a very short start, just a bit past 1000 words, so I apologize for that but I just had to end this chapter where I did. Now you might think it's dumb or stupid now but I assure you that, forgive me but, the plot will thicken, so to speak. I'm very open to suggestions but I pretty much have the story playing out in my head right now. I might have a few technicalities due to the fact that I am new to BtVS and I don't know what happens in later episodes and I could really ruin Joss' whole plan and I'm sorry so try to ignore. Please review. Oh I also need help on my title. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Placing my hand on the wooden door, I took a deep breath before pushing it open. I had peered in the circular window before entering, but for some reason I thought the room I was standing in would somehow be different than the room I saw through the window. I shook my head smiling to myself thinking how I wasn't a child anymore and I no longer had those silly visions. I took a few more steps into the big book filled library trying to find someone who might be of help but it was plain to see the place was deserted.  
  
Looking to my left I saw what might have been a checkout desk. Walking over to it I placed my briefcase on the desk trying to find something that could be helpful to me. The desk was scattered with papers and books, but one particular text caught my eye. It was open to a page that had a picture of something that looked like it was right out of a horror movie with words written beside it, which seemed to be in Latin or Greek. Just as I was making sense of it, someone had come up a shut the book right before my eyes. I looked up to find a tall man looking down at me.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" he said, his voice thick with a British accent.  
  
"Why yes," I replied, "I'm looking for someone actually."  
  
Thinking for a moment, trying to remember the name of the man that my aunt had mentioned, I realized I'd forgotten. I reached into my breifcas pulling out the letter she'd written. Scanning through it I found the name.  
  
"Giles," I said without thinking, "I'm sorry. I'm looking for a one, Rupert Giles. Do you know who he is or where I could find him?"  
  
The man smiled at me removing his glasses and rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Why yes," he said, "That's me actually."  
  
"Great." I said relieved I'd found at least one person, "That's wonderful. I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
We stood there for a few awkward moments in silence. The man seemed to look confused as if there was something he wanted me to say.  
  
"Would it be wrong of me to ask why?" He said finally smiling a bit.  
  
"Oh god," I said realizing I hadn't yet told him, "I'm sorry. It's just it's been a long couple of days. I'm usually not this scatter-brained. You see, my aunt she wrote me this letter and-"  
  
Just as I was explaining myself a young girl burst through the doors. She was petite and seemed very feminine which was rather strange since I didn't expect to see a girl like her stomping through the door like that.  
  
"Giles," she was saying, "We've got-", and then she stopped herself looking at me, "company." She said scrunching her nose.  
  
"Oh please, don't mind me." I stated. "Whatever you need to tell Mr. Giles here seems rather important. I can wait."  
  
She looked at him strangely sending him signals of some kind that what she wanted to tell him wasn't something she wanted me to hear.  
  
"Nonsense." Rupert said walking over to the young girl, "Buffy this is-" he stopped to think for a second, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Rachel, well Rae," I corrected myself, "Only my grandparents call me Rachel. I hate it."  
  
"She was just telling me why she came to Sunnydale." Rupert said turning to me, "Now what was this about a letter."  
  
I looked around and saw a table with a few chairs scattered about. Since I planned on explaining myself fully I thought I owed it to these people to at least hear what I had to say in comfort.  
  
"Perhaps we should sit." I told them motioning to the chairs.  
  
"Yes," Rupert said, "Yes of course."  
  
Once we were seated I proceeded in telling them why I was here and why I had to seek out Rupert Giles rather than my aunt.  
  
"I'm not really sure where to begin." I said thinking for a moment. "Well I suppose this all happened around the time I was studying at NYU trying to earn my PhD in pediatrics. I was living in New York at the time, naturally, and I guess my aunt wrote me a letter requesting that I come see her immediately, which isn't that strange in our family. The only problem is I wasn't happy at NYU and when I got accepted into Oxford, I thought it in my best interest to transfer and finish my graduating year there. So she sent the letter to my address in New York so I never received it, until now that is. It told me all about her life here and you, Rupert. I arrived two day ago trying to find her but it's like she just disappeared or something. That's why I came here. I thought that you might be able to help me find her."  
  
"Well I'll do the best that I can." He told me.  
  
"Thank you." I replied, "Well it says in her letter that she is some sort computer teacher or something here at the school."  
  
As I told them this both Buffy's and Rupert's smiles faded right off their faces and a look of grief and anguish as he sunk back into his chair once again removing his glasses and she leaned forward listening attentively.  
  
"This girl, your aunt," Buffy said very directly, "What was her name."  
  
"I apologize, didn't I tell you." I said shaking my head. I didn't understand what was wrong with me lately, "Jennifer Calendar."  
  
She let out a long, pain-filled sigh saying, "I was afraid you'd say that."  
  
*Please Review* 


	2. Visions

Hey Everyone! Sorry again, it's short and sweet! I think I may have rushed it a bit and will probably end up writing it all over again but it's just a bit of a preview to get you hooked on my story. The good writing will come later! Thanks so much to those of you who read and reviewed my first chapter! This is for you guys! Please Review. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I didn't quite understand what she meant. Why would she be afraid that my aunt was Jennifer Calendar? My aunt would never do anything to cause these people anger or sadness, so why did they look so upset at the sheer mention of her name. The pain I could sense in this room was making me horribly uncomfortable. I couldn't bear the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said confused, "I don't think I understand exactly what's going on here."  
  
"No," Mr. Giles said finally, putting on his glasses, "I don't suppose you would now would you. You say that the only word that you've gotten from your aunt is this letter? Up until now that is."  
  
Thinking back for a moment I suppose that was all that I'd received. All that I had from her for the past six months was a letter. It seemed strange know that he'd mentioned it. She used to write every month and at least e- mail me half a dozen times.  
  
"Yes." I said plainly, "But why is that relevant."  
  
When I said this, he looked down at his feet let out a sigh and looked back up at me with his eyes full of empathy.  
  
"You see Rae," He started, "Your aunt was, well, she.she was-"  
  
"A wonderful lady." Buffy interrupted, "Yep, we all thought she was a great gal. Always ready to help any way she could, looking out for us time and time again."  
  
Why was she simply repeating things I already knew?  
  
"She was practically like mother to me growing up. See my mother well, she, she was never around I guess and I was left to be raised by my grandparents. But since she had me so young, they always sort of resented me in a way. They said I was the reason my mother was gone and it was all me fault-" I stopped myself, realizing what I was getting into, "I apologize. I'm sure you don't want to hear this and I'm not sure that Jenny would want me to be telling you."  
  
"No please, tell us." Giles said, "I'm sure she would've wanted us to know."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean would've wanted?" I asked.  
  
Then it just clicked. I could see her running through the halls of this school. Fear and anguish were her dominant feelings. A sharp pain in my neck caused me to cry out in pain.  
  
"What's wrong with her Giles." I heard Buffy say.  
  
Images of Angelus flashed before me. Some I could sense that he had a soul and with others he didn't.  
  
"Rachel," I heard him call distantly, "Can you hear me? Say something."  
  
Then it stopped. The visions. The pain. Everything. It stopped. There was a bright flash of light and it was over. I looked up to see Rupert staring down at me with a worried look on his face. Then he reached out his hand to help me up. I shook my head indicating I could get up on my own but found I needed his assistance after I stumbled and fell right back down.  
  
He walked me over to the chair and sat me down making sure I was stable before joining Buffy on the opposite side. I knew know I'd have to explain myself, which is something I really don't enjoy doing ten minutes after meeting people.  
  
"She's dead isn't she?" I said meekly. I looked up at the two of them and their expressions said it all. I could feel the burning tears swell up in my eyes. Shaking my head and rubbing my forehead I let the tears fall freely down my face. "I'm to late. It's my fault I-I should've been here, I could've stopped it. I could've stopped him."  
  
"Hey," Buffy said empathetically, "You never could've known. There was nothing you, any of us for that matter, could've done."  
  
I couldn't believe it. I couldn't just stand there and accept the fact that she was gone, gone and never coming back. It was my fault. No matter what anyone said. I could've done something. Anything.  
  
"We know how you feel Rae," Rupert said comfortingly, "We all loved her."  
  
"No, you-you don't understand," I started, holding back tears, between gasps, "She was always there for me. No matter what happened or how bad it was, nothing ever stopped her from making it right again. The one time she needed me, I could've been like her and I was off selfishly chasing my stupid dream. If I never went to Oxford I would've got to the letter quicker and I could've been here in time and made it better. Made it right." I let out a sigh, "It's my fault."  
  
I didn't seem possible. Not her, not Jennifer Calendar. She was so strong-willed and stubborn. There was no way that she could be dead. I kept thinking of all the things we did and the things she'd never again get to do. I know she wouldn't want me to be upset she was gone but it wasn't exactly something I could simply brush off and forget.  
  
"This may be a bit inappropriate, but I'm curious to know how you in fact knew she was, well, you know." Mr. Giles said inquisitively.  
  
Just as I was about to explain myself to the watcher I glanced over at Buffy.  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you in front of her. She might not be ale to handle it." I told him.  
  
He let out a small laugh saying, "She's probably more capable of handling it then I am."  
  
Confused, I tried to make sence of it all. Then remembering my aunts letter I just looked at the girl. This small girl was the one who had been chosen to protect man-kind from the undead and I didn't even think she could handle my gift.  
  
"You're the slayer," I said quite frankly, "You're Buffy."  
  
When I said this both Giles and Buffy seemed a bit taken back. I couldn't imagine what they must've been thinking. I mean I just seemed to be an ordinary girl and then I start throwing around phrases like slayer.  
  
"You mean," Mr. Giles said stuttering, "You mean you know about Buffy."  
  
"Jenny mentioned it in her letter." I explained. Just saying her name tugged at my heart strings.  
  
"Oh," he said rubbing his forehead, "I understand."  
  
We stood there in silence for a few moments before I blurted out something I'd regret, "It was Angelus wasn't it."  
  
*Please Review* 


End file.
